Conventionally, as a switching device capable of opening and closing a high current and a high voltage, there is an encapsulated contact point device in which arc-extinguishing magnets are disposed (see Patent Document 1).
That is, as shown in FIGS. 1(a), (b), a pair of arc-extinguishing permanent magnets 6a are disposed in a front-and-back direction of fixed contact points 3a and movable contact point 8c, which are opposite so that they can be contacted with and separated from each other in an up-and-down direction.
Patent Document 1: JP2000-340087A